


My Vow To You

by Destialforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, BAMF Severus Snape, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Character Bashing, Dobby (Harry Potter) Lives, F/M, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Parent Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Multi, Naughty Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Nice Draco Malfoy, Not Beta Read, Severus Snape Lives, Sexy Severus Snape, Sexy Times, Sweet Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destialforever/pseuds/Destialforever
Summary: The war is looming closer and closer.Draco has finally reached his limit....he decides he has to do something.Anything for her....even his life.A vow can't be broken but they can....
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Unbroken Vows

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally doing my own thing here...not even trying  
> to stay true to the books or movies LOL
> 
> This will have more chapters  
> Kudos mean love <3  
> Let me know if you like...i love feedback!!!
> 
> No Ginny/Harry  
> No Hermione/Ron  
> MAYBE Snape/Harry

Hermione was patrolling after curfew when she heard a noise.  
Moving swiftly towards where she’d heard it come from.  
Suddenly a hand was over her mouth and she was dragged behind a tapestry into an old abandoned room of some kind.  
She heard a soft voice saying some spells and saw a wand .  
The only spell she recognised was a notice me not spell.  
Then as suddenly as the hand appeared it was gone.  
She tried to get her heart rate and breathing under control before turning around.  
She heard soft footsteps walking away from her.  
Turning towards them she was shocked to see Draco Malfoy he was walking towards an old sofa.  
Across from the sofa was a chair.  
He sat down on the sofa before looking up at her.  
The look on his face was one she’d never seen on him before.  
Gone was the sneer and condescending look it was replaced by one of exhaustion .  
“You look tired Malfoy. Are you alright?” She asked honest concern lacing her voice  
He smiled and looked down at the floor before glancing back at her.  
“I am tired...bone tired.” Draco said looking back down at the floor.  
Hermione moved and sat in the chair across from him.  
“What is this all about Malfoy?” She asked  
“Could you call me Draco?….just for this one time here tonight” he asked  
She nodded “Alright Draco”  
“Hermione I need you to listen to me and not interrupt. Can you do that?” he asked  
“I can try but I can’t promise.” She said honestly  
“That’s all I ask. Thank You.” he said with a small smile before looking back down.  
She nodded  
He sighed then started speaking, still looking at the floor.  
“It’s still odd to me that we all stopped being children at 11. Some of us never really got to be children at all. I don’t think Potter did..I know I didn’t. Pawns on a chess board that’s all we really are. Heirs and spares. Fighting for a bunch of adults that don’t give a damn.  
Even Dumbledoor doesn’t really care but he fakes it better than most.  
We’re child soldiers in a war that someone else started. We’re supposed to die for someone else’s cause. None of them care if we die either. For the greater good it seems to be the going catch phrase for all of them.” he sighed again rubbing his face with his hands  
“Draco….” Hermione started  
“Please just be patient….it will all make sense eventually. I promise.” he said  
She nodded and sat back  
“I don’t expect you to believe anything i say….i wouldn’t if i were you. But I need you to know that everything I tell you here tonight is the truth.  
If you believe nothing else that is said here tonight please believe that.  
I also need you to understand that after we leave here tonight everything will go back to how it’s been. It has to be that way. For everyone's safety it has to be that way. You need to remember that.” He said putting his head in his hands  
“This seemed so much easier in my mind . I don’t hate you Hermione.  
God I wish I did. I wish I could hate you. “ he said glancing up at her with tears in his eyes.  
“You have no idea how much it hurts.” he said tears sliding down his cheeks  
“Draco?” Hermione asked although she wasn’t sure what the question was  
“That first year on the train. God i was a little shit (laughter)it’s hard to believe that it’s only been 5 years. I remember seeing you before i knew who you were , i didn’t even know your name. You were helping Neville find his toad...Trevor wasn’t it? That horrible bushy hair and bossy attitude. I took one look at you and thought to myself that’s the girl I'm going to marry. That is the future Mrs Draco Malfoy.” Draco looked up when he heard Hermione gasp  
“It was love at first sight you see and then I found out who you were and my world came crashing down on me. After the welcome feast I went to my room, climbed in my bed, closed the curtains ,put up some privacy spells and cried half the night away. I knew how i would have to treat you because if i didn’t it would risk your life. I would never be allowed to marry a mud blood.  
That wasn’t done in the Malfoy family. I would have been punished...painfully punished. And you would have either been kicked out of this world or you would have just vanished. Never to be seen again.” He said  
“I couldn’t risk it….I couldn’t risk you Hermione. No matter what I did I knew that I had to keep you safe.  
Before I left to come here that first year Snape pulled me aside and told me something that I've never forgotten.  
He said ‘The world isn’t what you think Draco. And you aren’t who you are meant to be yet. You still have a lot of growing up to do before you become that person. One day you will love someone above all others when that happens hide it. Hide the love behind hate. A hate so thick that sometimes you truly believe it before you remember. Because if you don’t someone will tear what you love apart and it will break you. Like it broke me.’  
I don’t hate you Love.(sigh) I don’t even hate Potter and Weasely. Oh Harry sometimes gets up my nose. And let’s be honest Ron can be an annoying shit. But i don’t hate them. I treat them that way because they mean something to you. And you mean everything to me.” He said looking at her with love in his eyes  
Hermione was watching and listening with tears running down her face  
“I don’t want to even try and imagine what my father would do to you if he knew how i felt about you. He’s a harsh man but you already know that.  
Now since You-Know-Who is back he’s worse than harsh. He takes joy in others' pain , my darling. Even his own wife and son. That’s why I don't want him near you...ever.  
So I treat you horribly , I call you terrible names. And everyday that i do it...it kills me a little more inside. But I remind myself that that's how I keep you alive. I want you to live even if i can’t make you my wife . Even if i can never have more then this little span of time where we can sit quietly and talk. I want you to live even if I have to watch you marry someone else and have his children. While I wallow in self pity wondering what our babies would have looked like. I want you to live even if I don't make it out of this war. (Hermione crying) You have to live darling. That’s all there is to it. And I am willing to die to make sure you survive.” Draco said watching her face.  
Hermione couldn’t believe it but she knew he wasn’t lying there had been flashes over the years where she’d caught a look or a glance that he never meant anyone to see.  
His eyes didn’t hold anything other than sadness when he looked at her.  
She never understood but now it made sense.  
“Draco don’t say that...you can’t die.” she said still crying  
He smiled. “Merlin I love you. You have no clue how much.”  
“I know you probably already know about these but i’ll ask anyway. Do you know about wizards' vows?” he asked  
“Yes a bit...why?” she asked  
“A wizard vow is between the people making it and Lady Magic herself. It’s not written down anywhere and no one else knows.” he said moving to kneel at Hermiones feet  
“I Draco Malfoy do hereby make this vow before Lady Magic and Hermione Granger….I will do everything in my power to keep Hermione Granger alive and safe for as long as I am able during and after the war. I will give up my magic and even my life if required. So Mote It Be…” He said as a flash of light wrapped around them both connecting them forever.  
Hermione was shaking her head and crying  
She reached out and cradled his face with her hand.  
“Draco what have you done?” she said  
“I love you and if you died I wouldn't want to live anyway. I’d let myself be killed if I knew you were gone. I’d rather be dead and know that you were safe and alive. Then alive in a world without you in it. I won’t apologise for that...not ever my darling.  
In my mind You Hermione Granger are my wife. Even if you can’t be that in the real world. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure my wife lives on.” Draco said placing his hand over the one she had on his cheek.  
Hermione leaned forward and gently placed her forehead against his.  
“I don’t have much more time Love….i’ve probably taken too long already. I’m being greedy. I suppose wanting to drag this out as long as possible. Wanting to spend as much quiet time with you as I can before…Well before.  
You need to listen, I'm not done and I have to be quicker now.  
These are things you need to know...it’s important Love.  
You-Know-Who is going to start killing the families of students that are mud bloods. That means your family is in danger more now than ever before.  
My father took me before him ...he won’t mark us till after we graduate.  
But I heard my father and Aunt Bella talking about it.  
Aunt Bella has developed an interest in you my darling she’s going after your family herself. She doesn’t just kill ,Bella plays with her prey first.  
She wants to take me along when she kills them but my father said no that our Lord had plans for me. I don’t know what the plans are though.  
It’s happening this summer...supposedly in July. So you have to move quickly. Don’t tell them anything by owl or any other magical communications. In person only. You need to get them out of the country and under a fidelus be cautious who you tell. Don’t let Dumbledoor know. Don’t trust him Love he’s not any better then the Dark Lord.  
I know he seems caring but it’s an act...an excellent act but still an act.  
If you can get it done without alerting anyone other than your parents then you should do that.  
Next thing the Dark Lord knows that Snape is a spy ….don’t Love. I'm aware that he’s a spy and has been for awhile. I’ve made peace with it.  
I understand why he never told me...he’s my godfather he was looking out for me.  
Bellatrix has been giddy over helping plan his death.  
The Dark Lord is going to let him think he’s safe and that no one knows.  
But he’s feeding him false information to help further his efforts.  
He’s going to let him go till the big battle then he’s planning to feed him to Nagini. (Hermione gasped) I know that’s a truly horrible way to go.  
They are saying that the final battle will be at Christmas the Dark Lord thought it fitting. The New year is about rebirth. He sees his victory as the rebirth of the magical world.  
We don’t have much time left, things are going to speed up now.  
The Deatheaters are going to be going out and killing more than before.  
It’s going to be a bloodbath starting very soon. They have been waiting till the summer so that us younger ones are available to go out as well.  
One more week Hermione and the attacks will pick up.  
He’s going after Harry's muggle relations as well. I think they’ll be gone before the week is out if they aren’t already.  
I would have told you sooner if i had known but i just overheard Parkinson talking about it in Hogsmeade . She was telling Crabb she was upset that she wouldn’t be able to go help kill them.  
I know...I know that look darling and I agree Pansy is a monster.” He said  
Reaching up to wipe away the tears from her face.  
“You need to be someplace safe where he can’t find you. Where my Aunt can’t find you. You need to train more than you have been. I found some books that could be helpful. I don’t have them here. I couldn't be seen with them and I couldn't shrink them. I’ve enlisted the help of Dobby. He was always my favorite house elf when i was growing up. I trust him .  
He has the books he’ll only give them to you and only when you’re alone....don’t tell anyone where you got them. There’s one just on hiding people you’ll need it.  
The others are on protection runes and spells. None of it is considered dark magic.  
There’s also one on horcruxes . Don’t look at me like that Love.  
Yes I know Harry is a horcrux , I haven't told anyone that I know other than you. I know there are others as well. I got Dobby to help locate them. Between us we found all but one. He knows where they are and which one is missing. The goblins at Gringotts hate the Dark Lord and they aren’t very happy with Dumbledoor either. They can get the horcrux out of Harry and destroy all the others as well.  
Keep that between you and Harry.  
Talk to Griphook, he's the one that is handling it.  
Dobby can take you both there and bring you back.  
If you need someone to help contact Neville's grandmother she’s shrewd and smart. She doesn’t take shit from anyone.  
She won’t tell anyone...neither will Neville.  
She’ll be able to help Harry get his affairs in order...there is alot going on that Harry has no clue about. Dumbledoors kept him in the dark about so many things.  
Lady Longbottom can help with all of it...so can Griphook.  
I know this is a lot of information all at once, Love and i’m sorry.  
But it was a huge risk to meet with you even once. Not just because of safety either although that is the main reason.  
Meeting with you like this, being able to talk to you , touch you ...it’s a risk because it makes me want more. And i know i can’t have more...I can’t let myself have this.  
No matter how much i want it...and i do want it darling. So very much.  
Dobby will bring you any new information that I get.  
I need you to remember that when I say horrible things to you I don't really mean them but we have to keep up the act.  
Both of us Love. Do you understand?” he asked  
“Yes...yes Draco i understand. But i don’t like it.” Hermione said  
“Oh Love, I don't like it either.” Draco said leaning in and kissing her for the first time.  
Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer to her.  
Finally he pulled back  
“Better than I dreamed.” he smiled  
Hermione pulled him into a hug holding him close as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“You are so beautiful and so smart.” he said nuzzling her neck  
“So kind and Loving” he said kissing her neck  
Hermione tucked her face into his neck and listened to him talk.  
“When i first saw you on the train i wondered who that handsome blond boy was. And then when you started calling me names I was heartbroken. Stupid I know but i was so very young. I always wondered how all of our lives could have been different if not for this one man.” Hermione said clutching him to her tightly  
Draco leaned back so that he could see her face.  
“If not for that one man….we would have hidden our love all through school and then when we graduated. I would have taken you straight to Gringotts with me . We would have taken care of all my inheritance and then we would have had the goblins bond us right there in the office.  
And I would have told my father to go to hell. Then I would have spent our honeymoon wrapped up in you. Talking about what we wanted to do...Where we would live and bickering over baby names.” Draco said nuzzling her hair  
“If we both survive the war can we do that?” she asked  
Draco couldn’t breath for a moment  
“Would you really want that?” he asked  
“I think I would..” she said  
“What about Ron?” he asked  
She just shrugged  
“He’s one of my best friends...that will never change.” she said  
“If we both survive….i would love to marry you. If you’ll have me that is. I’ll be hated by everyone...I may even be sent to Azkaban.” he said  
“I’d wait….Promise me Draco” she said  
“I promise.” he said  
Draco grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes  
“Hermione Granger if we survive this disaster of a war and win.  
Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” he asked  
“Yes...yes i will.” She said smiling  
Draco smiled

Dobby appeared with a pop  
“Master Dragon you must both leave someone's coming close.” Dobby said  
“Too good to be true Love.” Draco said with a sigh  
“Ok Dobby I need you to take Hermione down to the kitchen. Can you do that?” he asked  
“Yes Master Dragon.” Dobby nodded  
“Ok Love if anyone asks you thought you saw someone go in while patrolling.” he said  
“Alright.” she nodded  
Draco pulled her close and kissed her one last time.  
“That’ll have to hold us through the war darling. No don’t cry Love.” he said wiping her tears away  
“I have something to live for now. We will live and you will be my wife one day.” He said  
Hermione nodded, wiping away the rest of the tears.  
“I love you so very much Mrs. Malfoy….Remember that!” he said  
“I will Draco.” she said  
“Masks back on now Love….Intermission is over and the curtains back up on the stage.” Draco said winking  
Dobby grabbed Hermione's hand  
“Come Missy Dragon time to go with Dobby. I keep you safe for Master Dragon.” Dobby said before quickly taking her away with a soft pop

Draco waved his wand and took down all the wards.  
Straightened his robes and walked out the door.


	2. Curtain Up....Noises Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally snaps.  
> It's Rons fault !!

First Potion class after meeting with Draco and it was hell.  
Hermione was doing her best to keep the mask on but all she wanted was for him to wrap his arms around her.  
She was stressed out , tired and frankly just fed up.  
Her mind had been going non stop since their talk. She’d gotten the books from Dobby and had been trying to work out what to do with her parents.  
She had finally had to admit that she needed help...So she managed to get Neville away from everyone and tell him she needed to speak to Lady Longbottom.  
Bless Neville he didn’t even blink when she told him to keep it to himself and to not mention her request via magical communications of any kind.  
He just nodded and gave her a hug. Told her it would be ok that they’d help her with whatever they could.  
There were only a few days of school left before summer break.  
Basically all of their classes were just busy work and picking up their summer assignments.  
Snape's class was no different then the others except it was tense.  
More so than normal...  
She had made a decision to talk to Snape after class today.  
She had slipped him a note asking him to request she remain behind after class.  
It was the only way she’d be able to talk to him without Harry or Ron.  
She came back to herself only to hear Ron start in again about Slytherins.  
She has no excuse for what she’s about to do other than she’s stressed and bloody tired.  
“OMG Ron shut the hell up !” Hermione yelled  
Suddenly you could have heard a pin drop in the classroom.  
Everyone including Snape looked shocked at her outburst.  
“But Hermione they’re Slytherins” Ron said  
Hermione turned to look at him “ Ron we have 1 more year of school before we are all expected to be adults in the working world. And you are still bitching about house rivalries. It’s time to grow the fuck up and move on. You hate slytherins we get it but for christ sake stop whining about it. We have more pressing problems in the world right now. Stop being childish .” She had started out talking normally only to steadily get louder as she went.  
“Hermione are you ok?” Harry asked calmly and quietly  
“I’m tired Harry and frankly after 6 bloody years I'm fed the hell up with listening to him complain about Slytherins.  
They’re evil...ok we get it.  
They hate muggles ….Got it  
They hate Gryfindors ….shocker  
They think mud bloods deserve to die….OMG really color me surprised  
We know all these things. Do we really need to keep going over it again and again?  
Can’t we just go through one bloody day without doing this (waving her hands at Ron) multiple times throughout the day.” she asked  
“Well it is Ron so probably not.” Harry said  
“HEY!” Ron yelled  
“Well it’s true Ron when it comes to Slytherin you aren’t reasonable.” Harry said  
“They’re evil Harry!” Ron said like Harry was slow   
“OMG!” Hermione screamed  
“It’s true ‘Mione all bad wizards come from Slytherin you know that.” he said  
“Peter Fucking Pettigrew was a bloody Gryfindor Ronald.” Hermione said moving to get into his face.  
“Some people are evil bad people Ron and some aren’t. Complaining about it repeatedly fixes nothing. All it does is make me want to punch you in the throat so you’ll be quiet . Blessed silence Ron that’s what i want….to not hear your voice bitching about something for at least one damn day. Is that too much to ask? Really?” she said  
Ron just stared at her like she’d grown another head  
“Now sit down Ronald and shut up! One more word out of you and I'll turn you into a plant and you can spend the summer here in the green house. And you know i can do it.” Hermione said turning back and sitting down in her own chair  
Snape looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
“Miss Granger please stay behind after class.” he said with a smirk  
“Yes Professor...of course.” she said 

The rest of class went as smoothly as possible.  
Thankfully Ron took her threat seriously and didn’t say anything and I do mean nothing for the rest of class.  
“Class dismissed.” Snape said staring at Hermione with his eyebrow raised  
After everyone filed out of the room Hermione spoke up.  
“Professor, would it be possible to put privacy wards up for our talk?” she asked  
Snape tilted his head a bit looking at her and nodded  
He waved his wand and she could feel the wards click into place.  
“Well Miss Granger whatever shall we talk about? Perhaps your outburst in class? Granted i found it amusing but it is very out of character wouldn’t you say?” Snape said moving to sit behind his desk and motioning for her to come sit closer.  
“I’m a bit stressed currently Sir. I do apologise about that but with everything going on it does seem childish. I mean we’re fighting a war and he’s whining about house points.” she said rubbing her temples  
“Agreed but that isn’t why you wanted to speak with me.” he said leaning back in his chair  
“No Sir it’s not...Do trust the headmaster?” She hadn’t intended to ask that it just slipped out  
Snape looked surprised  
“More than some but not with my life...no.” Snape said honestly  
“Ahhh I see.” she said  
“What about you? “ he asked seemingly truly interested  
“I always did before but recently I've been going over the last several years and I'm having serious doubts. I think he’s a bit better than Riddle but I don’t feel i can really trust him anymore.” Hermione said  
Snape looked surprised at that information.  
“You haven’t told your friends …..that’s why you wanted to be kept after class.” He stated  
“Correct and i’m not sure i will tell them. Ron especially his family is very pro headmaster. I don’t think he’d understand.” she said looking at Snape finally  
“That wasn’t your original question though was it?” he asked  
“No it wasn’t….I received some information but I don't want to say from who and I will not give it to the headmaster. But it involves you and I really feel you should know. Keeping in mind i’m not sure it’s completely accurate. Would you still want to know?” she asked  
“If you feel it’s something i need to know then yes...whether it’s accurate or not can be checked.” he said  
“The Dark Lord knows you're a spy. He’s feeding you false information. He’s planning to string you along till the final battle when he’s planning to feed you to his snake. Bellatrix knows and has been helping him plan your death.” Hermione said calmly  
Snape's eyes got big for a moment then returned to normal.  
“That does sound like something he’d do….and i’m sure Bella would love to see me dead. Can you tell me who told you?” he asked  
“No I can't or more to the point I won't. But I'm sure you already know who told me . Don’t you Severus?” She asked  
He quirked his eyebrow and smirked  
“Smart girl and yes I do know Hermione.” he said  
“Apparently Bella has developed an interest in me that’s concerning. Do you have any suggestions on how best to deal with that?” she asked  
He laughed “The best way to deal with Bellatrix is to stay the hell away from her. If that is not possible then be faster and smarter than her. You’re sane so that’s a point in your favor. But insanity has kept her alive so far. If she has developed an interest in you Hermione be afraid and stay out of sight.” he said seriously watching her reaction  
She nodded “I’ve already been thinking along that line currently I'm gathering information. So that I can form the best plan of action. I don’t want the order to know I'm sure you understand why.” she said  
He nodded and said “Very good and yes I understand completely.”  
“Do you believe they’ll attack the school at Christmas?” she asked  
“He is saying right before Yule break. He wants to make sure all the students and teachers are present. He has a lot of plans between now and then though.” Snape informed her  
“Have you told the Order?” she asked   
“I have told the Headmaster and he seems unconcerned.” he said   
Hermione laughed  
“Unconcerned….must be nice. I haven’t felt unconcerned since before I started this bloody school. Probably because people keep trying to kill us. (Snape chuckles)  
Do any of them know about my pending issue? Or that I'm Bellatrix's new hobby?” She asked  
He smiled “No i haven’t told them about your issues. I felt it would be best to let you decide who knows what. They also do not know about Bellatrix's interest in you. Are you going to tell them?” he seemed curious  
“Good and no I'm not. The order wants to continue to treat us like children but that won’t keep us off of the front lines in this war.  
No matter what our age we’ll still be there fighting with them shoulder to shoulder. If I'm old enough to fight and die then I'm old enough to be given the facts about what’s going on. If they can’t do that then i’ll keep myself separate and prepare myself. Honestly I've already decided to put some distance between myself and them.” she said  
Snape looked impressed  
“You’ve learned , i’m glad. You are correct in your assessment. They won’t tell you what you need to know. You’ll be kept busy doing homework and cleaning instead of training. And it’ll get you killed.” he said crossing his legs  
“I suppose it’s lucky then that my family is going on a long overdue holiday. I’ll be very busy all summer.” Hermione said  
Snape smirked  
“How fortuitous .” he said  
“Yes very.” Hermione said smiling  
“I suppose I should go you have another class soon.” she said standing up  
“Answer something for me Hermione. What brought about this change?” he asked

“The desire to survive Severus. Hope that I have something to live for.   
Something worth living for. Which i don’t think I had before.  
And a vow…..that i would survive no matter what.” she said   
He stood up and walked over to her...leaning in he placed a hand on either shoulder and said  
“Good Girl ! Apparently the right choice was made after all. Dismissed Hermione.” letting go of her shoulders and walking to the door.  
As he opened the door he removed the wards .  
She could see students in the hallway.  
“I’d like to apologise again Sir...for my outburst it was uncalled for.  
It won’t happen again.” she said looking contrite   
“Apology accepted Miss Granger but see that it doesn’t happen again.” he said motioning her to leave.  
She nodded and walked out  
Checking the time she realized she was just in time for lunch but wasn’t sure she was up to it.  
It would be worse though if she didn’t go….so  
Mask on….curtain up !!  
Showtime….


	3. Showtime

Hermione walked into the great hall hoping for the best but prepared to go to war.  
This was Hogwarts after all it could happen.  
Trolls , huge snakes,crazy whack jobs, ghosts ,meddling fanatics,a bunch of hormonal kids running rampant….Yeah nothing would shock her at this point.  
I mean after all she’s secretly engaged to Draco Malfoy and she still hasn’t broken up with Ron.  
The noise level lowered significantly as she was seen ...The rumor mill is still going strong it seems.  
Walking down to where her friends were seated at their house table she noticed Ron giving her a strange look.  
She sat down on the other side of the table.  
“What Ron?” she asked with a sigh  
Oh she knew the look well….his mother gets the same look.  
That should have been a sign for merlin's sake...  
“I just don’t understand what that was all about earlier.” he said  
Hermione sighed  
“I thought it was pretty clear Ronald...Which part confuses you?” she asked in an annoyed tone  
Dean and Seamus were wide eyed watching the conversation.  
“I think that a girlfriend and future wife should back her Boyfriend and future husband up in everything.” Ron said heatedly  
Hermione sat there quietly just thinking….She could humor him which would shut him up for a bit.  
But in the long run she’d still have to deal with it.  
Or she could just get it over and done with.  
At this point it wasn’t even a question of anyone else being in her life.  
It was basically just being fed up with Ron. I mean they could all be dead by this time next year was it really worth it to keep bickering over such trivial things.  
“You’re right Ron ...A good girlfriend/future wife should back her significant other up. (smug look from Ron)  
But I didn't and I'm not going to start. Which is why We’re breaking up.  
You will always be my friend but we weren’t meant for each other...we’re just too different.  
It’s never going to work and that’s ok.” Hermione said  
Ron was looking at her with a stunned look on his face but thankfully was silent.  
Merlin that’s fantastic…  
“I think Lavender’s single though….Lavender are you single?” Hermione called down the table.  
Lavender looked confused but rolled with it well.  
“Yes Hermione i’m single.” She said  
“Want to date Ron?” Hermione asked her  
“Yes...i would.” Lavender said  
“Fantastic...There you go Ron. Barely broken up and you already have another date. Go You!!” Hermione cheered  
“ ‘Mione are you sure you feel ok?” Harry leaned in and asked  
“Harry i’m fan-bloody-tastic….seriously I feel reborn.” she said  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see Snape put his head down and she could tell he was trying not to laugh.  
Hermione gathered up some lunch onto a plate and stood up to leave.  
While she quickly and quietly threw a small hex at Snape causing him to start coughing.  
“I’m going to go somewhere else now….have fun.” she said walking towards the door .  
But called back over her shoulder “ Feel better Professor.”  
“I wish we had had popcorn.” Seamus said  
“I know right me to.” Dean said nodding  
“Harry what just happened?” Ron asked looking stunned and confused  
“Well Ron….” Harry started  
“You played and you lost Mr. Weasley, these things happen. Take the loss gracefully to do otherwise would be pathetic. “ Snape said as he passed by on his way out of the great hall   
“A bit harsh but he’s not wrong. You really shouldn’t have pushed her Ron. “ Harry said  
“Upside Ron she got you a date with Lavender.” Neville said trying to cheer him up  
“Hi Ron” Lavender said smiling and waving 

Hermione took her plate out to the lake to eat in peace.  
She wasn’t sure how she was going to explain all of this to her parents.  
/{So mom ….dad i’m being hunted by an insane witch/escaped convict who worships a crazy snake faced dark wizard. And she plans on killing you well after she tortures you both horribly so i need you to go into hiding. No, I can't go with you. I have to train really hard and then fight a war at my school . Yeah I know nuts right!?}/  
I doubt that would go over well in fact they might have me committed.  
She heard footsteps coming up behind her causing her to grip her wand tighter.  
“Might i join you for a moment Miss Granger?” Snape asked  
Oh that’s a relief.   
How odd is it that Snape's presence is a relief.  
“Of Course Sir ….Please take a seat.” she said  
“Nasty little trick with that hex you threw at me.” he said sitting down  
“Hex Sir?” she asked innocently  
He looked at her with a smirk  
“Oh please don’t even try it. You really should have been one of mine Hermione. All that red and gold has been hiding a snake.” he said  
“I have no clue what you mean Severus.” she said smiling  
“How are you doing? You seem to be having a stressful day today.” he asked  
“Oh I'm fine with that it needed to be done anyway. Best to get it out of the way fast. And I was being honest , Ron and I just aren’t a match.  
We would have made each other miserable in the long run.” Hermione said  
“I think everyone but you and Mr. Weasely knew that you weren’t a good match. We’ve all just been waiting for you to discover it.” Snape stated  
“I think I always knew but it seemed like a good idea. Get the relationship side of life settled and then after i graduate i could concentrate on work.  
I just ignored the fact that it was a terrible relationship. And spent extra time on my studies instead of facing it.” she said with a shrug  
“And your new friend? Is that a better fit?” He asked  
“What new friend? I have no clue what you’re talking about.” she said   
Severus just raised his eyebrow  
“Ah my mistake. Whatever was I thinking.” he said  
“I’ve no clue i’m sure.” she said smirking  
“So what are you out here thinking about so seriously?” he asked  
“The Bella issue for one . Also the fact that this time next year we could all be dead. Training and what I need to accomplish. Also the fact that the mad old fool in charge here isn’t helping Harry a bit. If he’s supposed to be our only hope then right now we’re screwed.” she said  
Severus was thankful he’d put up privacy wards when he sat down.  
“I see why you look so serious . The Bella issue is as I said before a worry. Try not to dwell on what could happen but rather what you want to happen. I can help with the training . I do agree about us being screwed though. Potter is nowhere near ready to deal with the Dark Lord and the mad old fool in charge isn’t helping a bit. Any ideas on how to rectify that problem?” he said  
“A few but they would require you to stop spying. And possibly for myself and Harry to go missing for a bit.” she said  
“I see….How long is a bit?” he asked  
“Until right before they’re supposed to attack. It would give us time to train with no distractions. Or interruptions.” She said  
Severus just made a hmm noise  
“If necessary are you able to keep secrets from the mad old fool?” she asked  
“Some but he seems to find out about everything no matter what. Why?” Severus asked  
“I was just thinking that if you could then you could act as secret keeper and you’d be able to go back and forth training us. While still keeping an eye on things here. But if you can’t then what about you going missing for a bit as well?? I know it would probably mean you’d lose your job which is the main reason i’d prefer to do it the other way.” she asked  
“I don’t think i could keep him from learning what i was up to for that long. But I could let him think that the Dark Lord was sending me away for a special mission.” he said  
“That could work….we’d need to hold off as long as possible. Maybe mid to late August.  
I have things I need to do in June...so we could work it out to start for us in July and go till early December first week maybe.  
Maybe you come back in the first part of November…” she said  
“That might work. But how will you get Potter to agree?” he asked  
“He’s been asking for training but he keeps getting put off. I don’t think i’d have any trouble talking him into it. Ron might be an issue. I have no idea if we should take him or leave him.” she said  
“In my opinion...leave him. He’ll take Potters attention away from what he needs to be doing. And he’ll just annoy you.” he said  
“True he’d get bored and want to play. So Ron stays. Probably for the best , last thing we need is his mum on the warpath.” she said  
“I can’t get anything really started until i’m out of here. So that’s two more days till we leave. I can start making plans well I can continue to make plans. Can you get away from here during the summer?” she asked  
“I’m curious about what plans you're making but i’ll wait to find out. Yes I can get away from here during the summer. I normally go to my house for a few months. Why?” he said  
“It’s probably not safe for you to show up at my house but can you make it to the Longbottoms unseen?” she asked  
“Yes I can.” he said  
“Ok I need the day we get in to explain all of this to my parents. So we’ll meet up the next day at the Longbottoms and we’ll start putting plans into action. We’re also going to need to grab Harry before the Order can.  
Perhaps we could quietly take him and send him to Longbottoms directly from the train …..some how.  
What do you think?” Hermione asked glancing over at him  
He was staring at her intently  
“I think i’m glad you’re on our side .” Severus said smirking  
Hermione just smiled  
“I believe i can reroute Potter at the train station easily enough.  
Have you talked to the Longbottoms yet?” he asked  
“I’ve talked to Neville and he said they’d help however they could.” she said  
“Good, that's very good. Alright i’ll handle getting Potter to the Longbottoms and we’ll see you there the day after we all get in.  
Anything else?” Severus asked  
“Just make sure no one finds out what we’re up to.” she said  
“Very well… Let me know if there are any changes.” he said  
“How will you explain us chatting?” she asked  
“Ahhh i’ll tell the truth. I was concerned because this was the second ‘melt down’ you’d had today. So I wanted to check in. If they ask for further information i’ll just tell them that it was just normal teenage drama.”he said laughing  
“Sounds good.” Hermione said smiling  
“On that note I will leave you to your plotting .” he said  
“Don’t forget to take down the privacy wards.” she said as he started to walk away.  
He flicked his wand and walked away  
If she could have seen his face she would have seen him smiling.

Meanwhile in Slytherin Common Room..

“What the hell is going on with Granger?” Pansy asked the room in general  
Murmurs broke out  
“Does it really bloody matter? Let them continue to amuse us all for the next two days.” Draco said smirking  
“I agree with Dray it’s hilarious to watch. I hope they keep it up. I never knew Granger was so feisty .” Blaise said laughing  
“Well I think it’s damn suspicious.” Pansy said  
“Ahhhh well i see the problem now. Don’t try and think Pansy dear you’re not good at it. Wouldn’t want to pull a muscle now would you?” Draco said sneering at her  
Pansy made a huffing sound and walked away.  
Which allowed Draco to pretend to be reading so that he could go over the day so far.  
He didn’t regret meeting with Hermione or telling her what he did.  
It was all true and if anything he felt better for getting it out.  
He was a bit concerned about her though her reactions today were very much out of character .  
But the sight of her all flushed ...well that did something to him.  
And the sound of her all sarcastic and snarky definitely did something to him as well.  
In potions when she went off his heart rate went up and he felt hot.  
Then in the great hall when she broke up with Weasley in front of everyone. That made him want to stride over and claim her then and there.  
Dear Merlin if she had this effect on him with no contact she may very well kill him if/when they have sex.  
She was a fiery force to be reckoned with his wife.  
He truly did like thinking of her as his wife and one day she would be.  
Until then she was unofficially his wife and he could work with that.


	4. Flirting With Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's making plans and it's not going well  
> Ron is pouty and angry  
> Lucius is just ewww  
> Bellatrix is creepy and nuts  
> Dumbledoor is freaking out  
> Severus and Harry have wandered away  
> Ok new plan!!
> 
> I can't believe this chapter is over 7000 words....

Hermione Point of View

The next two days went by quickly...thankfully.  
I was also glad that Ron was blessedly silent for them.  
I really wasn’t sure what would happen or how I'd react if he started in again.  
My stress levels have skyrocketed.  
It would be just my luck to have a stress induced heart attack at 16.  
I’m sure Bellatrix would be heartbroken if I died before she could kill me.  
Although with my luck she’d have the Dark Lord bring me back to life just so she could kill me herself.

Finally on the train heading home.

I really need to talk to Harry without anyone else (cough) Ron ..around.  
I never noticed before but we’re never alone...there’s a constant parade of people wherever we go.  
It’s bloody annoying.  
Neville just nipped in to say Hi...so i give him a look and tilt my head to Ron.  
Thankfully he gets the hint.  
“Hey Ron, want to go find the snack trolley with me?” Neville asks  
“I don’t know Neville.” Ron says  
OMG !  
“Harry didn’t you say you wanted some more chocolate frogs and a pasty?” Hermione asked giving Harry a look  
Please take the hint Harry.  
“Oh yeah i did...i’m missing a few frog cards. Would you mind Ron?” Harry asked reaching for the money  
“No mate I don’t mind...anything else?” Ron asked smiling  
“No just how ever many frogs you can get and some pasties. Thanks mate.” Harry said handing over money to Ron.  
“Oh and Ron get whatever you want as well.” Harry said  
Ron smiled “ Thanks mate i’ll be back soon.” he said  
“No rush “ harry said  
We waited a moment after they left both of us looking at the door.

Then Harry turned to me and asked  
“Ok what’s up?”   
I put up privacy wards quickly  
“I needed to talk to you without Ron. Harry i don’t trust the Headmaster  
I’ve been looking into things and a lot of stuff isn’t adding up.” i said  
“Oh thank god….i thought it was just me.” harry said looking relieved  
“Really?” i said gobsmacked  
“ Yeah i didn’t want to say anything there because well the walls have ears literally...and i wasn’t sure who felt the same way.  
I know Ron is pro headmaster.” harry said glancing at the door  
“Yeah that’s why i wanted to talk without him here. I’ve found out some things. I won’t say from who or how but i’ve checked them and it’s looking like it’s correct. He’s going to attack soon and we’re not ready.” she said looking concerned  
“I had a feeling he was amping everything up. My head has been killing me. I don’t suppose you have a plan do you? Hopefully something that doesn’t include the Order. I’m sick of them telling me I'm too young. People have been trying to kill me my whole life but I'm too bloody young.” harry said sounding frustrated  
“Actually I do have a plan of sorts. And it doesn’t include the order. First thing you can’t go back to the Dursleys . Honestly i’m not even sure if they’re still alive or not. I’m sorry Harry but i was told Riddle was going to have them killed. But I couldn't tell anyone for fear of ruining everything else. I really am sorry Harry.” i said  
“Hermione it’s not your fault...if they are gone it’s Riddles fault. And Dumbledoors for not protecting them. Honestly when it comes to them i stay pretty numb, Not even sure how i feel about the idea that they might be dead. I would like to know for sure at some point.” he said  
“I’ll try and find out for you. So you are ok not going back?” she asked  
“Oh i’m completely fine with it...I’m also good with not going near the Order...So how and where am i going?” he asked  
“Nevilles….and Snape has agreed to help. I know he’s not your favorite person but he’s actually nice when he’s away from other people.  
He’s going to help us train. And Lady Longbottom is going to help you get your affairs in order.” i said  
“What affairs?” he asked  
“Well apparently Dumbledoor has been hiding a lot from you. We’ll need to sneak you into Gringotts and in case something happens to me see Griphook. He’ll be able to help you with everything including ( pointed glance at his scar) that.” i said  
“What could happen to you?” he asked  
“Apparently i’m Bellatrix's new hobby.” I said glancing at the door just in time to see Draco and his crew walking by.  
Draco glanced in and sneered with a raised eyebrow.  
I looked at him and raised my chin up holding his eyes the entire time.  
I swear I could see pride in his eyes.  
He looked away and walked on.  
“What’s up with Malfoy?” Harry asked  
“Who bloody knows. But maybe he’ll keep Ron busy longer.” i said  
Harry laughed  
“I have to hide my family Harry , I'm going to talk to my parents when we get in but I'll meet up with you and Severus tomorrow. He knows what’s going on. Just ask him if you have questions. You and I are going to need to go into hiding for a bit...till right before the attack. We need to train and we can’t do that around the Order.” i said  
“I’m sorry your family is in danger Hermione. I’ll do whatever I can to help. I’ll try and work with Snape. If you say he’s nice then i’ll give him a chance. I don’t hate him, I just get frustrated with how he treats me. Honestly i may have a bit of a crush...not a word! I’ll do whatever we have to do to get us ready to fight Tom. I wish we could take Ron though.” he said  
“Severus and I talked about taking Ron along. But honestly Harry we’re going to have to study constantly and I don’t think Ron could handle it.  
I also don’t know what would happen if we took him and Molly ended up on the warpath. You know how she is. As for the crush well i can see it he’s a handsome man...mind you not in a conventional way like some. But still handsome in a dangerous , bad boy way” i said with a smirk  
“Stop! (laughing) You’re right Ron would get bored easily and Molly would be a nightmare.  
It’s better to leave him and keep him out of the loop.” harry said sadly  
“I feel guilty about it to Harry...no matter what he’s still my friend. But this is how we stay alive and we have to live Harry.” i said reaching over to grab his hand  
“Yeah I know ‘mione , i know” Harry said squeezing my hands in his.  
Then There was a knock on the door. It was Neville back looking a bit shaken. Followed by Ron who looked a bit red in the face.  
I quickly cancelled the privacy wards while Harry went and opened the door for them.  
Their arms were filled with assorted snacks.  
Neville came and sat beside me  
“Everything good?” he leaned in and whispered  
“Yeah it’s good.” i whispered back smiling  
“Plan is still a go then?” Neville asked  
“Oh yes definitely a go…” i said nodding  
Neville smiled back and nodded   
“Are you alright?” i asked  
“Ron got into it with Malfoy a minute ago..Even threw a hex.  
Malfoy didn’t do anything back , he even stopped his goons from doing anything.” Neville said cutting a glance at Ron  
“Was Malfoy hurt?” i asked ….Please Merlin don’t let him be hurt  
“Minor he was up and walking when i ushered Ron away from him.” he said reaching over to grab my hand  
I squeezed his hand and nodded  
Thank Merlin he was ok.  
I had updated Neville as soon as we had a partial plan ready.  
Ron sat back down and talking was done for the rest of the trip.

Finally the train got into the station..

“Oh hello Hermione dear are you going to come visit later in the summer when Harry comes?” Mrs. Weasley asked  
“Oh no Mrs. Weasley my parents and I are going on a vacation this summer. “ hermione informed her  
“Oh how lovely. Well have a wonderful time dear. Harry dear we’ll see you later in the summer.” Mrs. Weasley said before turning and walking away  
“Of Course Mrs. Weasley.” Harry said  
The Weasley kids waved and yelled their good-byes as they followed their mother.  
“There’s Gran….i have to go.” Neville said sending a look to Hermione and Harry  
“Bye Neville.” Harry said playing along as if he wouldn’t be seeing him soon.  
“Good-bye Neville...enjoy your summer. Come on Harry, I'll walk you out to your aunt and uncle.” Hermione said, waving to Neville as he walked to his grandmother.  
Lady Longbottom sent Hermione a look with a nod.  
Hermione nodded back.  
As soon as they passed through the barrier and out into the rest of the station Hermione cast a notice me not spell on them both.  
After walking for a few minutes she noticed Severus.  
“Wow! He looks good in muggle clothes.” she said catching Harry’s attention and sending it in the direction she was looking  
“Damn!” Harry said, staring wide eyed at Severus.  
Severus was propped up against the wall dressed in black dress slacks , a dark blue dress shirt underneath with several buttons undone and a leather jacket.  
The outfit was finished off with dragon hide boots sunglasses and his hair was tied back.  
He couldn’t believe Snape was hot.  
“Come on Harry.” Hermione said with a laugh  
As they reached Severus Hermione tapped him with her wand so that he’d be able to see them.  
“Hermione has everything gone to plan so far?” he asked  
“So far Severus...the next part is up to you. Lady Longbottom is expecting you . And i’ll see you tomorrow. “ she said  
“You sure you’re going to be ok ‘Mione?” Harry asked  
“Yes ….well no i’m going to be stressed out but it has to be done.  
And quickly before Bellatrix shows up. Don’t worry Harry just stick with the plan...Please ! We can’t afford to go off script. This is too important.” she said hoping to stress the point  
“Don’t worry Hermione, I'll keep Harry on point.” Severus said smirking  
Throwing a wink to Harry  
Hermione laughed.  
“ Good to hear.” she said  
Harry just smiled and shook his head.  
But he was blushing this just got very interesting.  
“Your parents, I believe.” Severus said, pointing to behind us.  
“Yes….well good luck to us all. Showtime!” she said with jazz hands  
Severus changed the spell to one he cast so that they would stay hidden.  
Hermione walked away a bit then cancelled the spell keeping her hidden.  
“Hi mum...Hi dad.” she called out  
“Hello sweetheart.” Her mother called rushing over to hug her  
Her father followed close behind her mother.  
“We thought we’d go out to eat honey.” her dad said as they walked to the car  
“Actually could we go home and just order in?” Hermione asked  
“Of Course honey…..is everything ok?” her mother asked  
“We need to have a serious talk mum. A very serious talk.” Hermione said  
Her parents looked at each other and just nodded  
“Ok honey we’ll order in tonight.” her dad said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Draco POV

He glanced through the window into the compartment where Hermione was sitting with Harry.  
She did just as he had hoped she held her head up high and gave him a go to hell stare.  
He couldn’t help being proud and he hopes she saw it.  
His first thought was perfect.  
His second thought was that’s my girl.  
His third thought was Merlin I bloody love her.   
He continued on with his toadies behind him.  
There was a bit of a scuffle with Weasley and Draco got hit with a hex.  
It was mild compared to some of the one shis father had used on him.  
Minimum damage.  
He kept the situation under control, no need to draw more attention then they already drew.  
Neville ushered the red headed menace away and Draco settled his toadies down.  
Oh he liked Crabb and Goyle well enough but he knows he can’t trust them .  
Their families are devoted supporters of Riddle just like his father and aunt.  
Not his mother though she just faked it like him. They had talked when it was obvious HE was back.  
Survival means playing the game and playing it well.  
‘Bide your time little dragon...play the game your way….but make them think you’re playing it their way. That’s how we make it out alive.’ his mother said  
I hope Hermione has a good plan for everything. It's looking like it’s going to be worse than he thought .  
The only one he’s trusted enough to confide in other than Hermione is his godfather Severus.  
They’re both in a mess.  
He can’t tell his mother anything for fear that his father may find out inadvertently.  
Severus actually in some ways has it worse because he has to deal with that mad old fool Dumbledoor.  
He updated Severus with what he’d heard and he knew that he would tell Hermione.  
All Severus would tell him is that he had agreed to help her and Harry.  
They both agreed he shouldn’t give him any details just to be safe.  
It would kill Draco if he was the reason something happened to her.  
Stage set...Let the show begin…

Hermione POV

It’s been a horrible night filled with crying and yelling.  
From all three of us...never before have i yelled at my parents but i did tonight.  
Finally they seem to understand what’s going on.  
They wanted to call the police….then they suggested Dumbledoor.  
It took hours to make them understand.  
The muggle police can’t help because they're in danger to.  
As for Dumbledoor he’ll throw us all to Riddle if it furthers his cause.  
I can’t even tell them what it is Dumbledoor wants because no one knows except him and he’s playing savior really well.  
But it’s a mask that I can see past now and what’s underneath is rotten and mean.  
What kind of person leaves a child in the home of people that abuse it knowingly.  
A monster in my opinion.  
We finally decided that they’d start packing while I went to the Longbottoms.  
Although i changed that up and started after they went to bed...nervous energy i suppose.  
I packed till I passed out..  
No matter what they need to be out of the house tomorrow or the next day and somewhere safe temporarily till we can get them somewhere under a fidelus.

Severus POV

After Hermione left Potter and I at the train station I took a good look at him.  
And I noticed something interesting he was glancing at me through his eyelashes and blushing.  
I felt the same flutter I'd been feeling for the last year.  
Figueres I'd fall for someone 20 years my junior , son of someone I hated in school and the savior of bloody wizarding world.  
But i did...he’s so good and so damn beautiful.  
I never stood a chance..  
I smirked “See something that interests you Mr. Potter?” i asked  
He turned a lovely shade of pink and began to stutter  
“No….no Professor.” Harry said  
I leaned in close to his ear and said “Pity.”  
Then I grasped him around the waist and apparated us to the Longbottoms enclosed back garden.  
Dropping the notice me not spell as we landed.  
He was noticeably flustered when we arrived . Mr. Longbottom met us in the garden with a smile on his face.  
He seemed to notice that his friend was a bit out of sorts.  
Very intriguing I must say.  
“Mr. Longbottom, I assume i can leave him in your capable hands?” i asked  
“Yes sir...we’ll see you tomorrow sir.” Neville said  
“Come on Harry Grans got tea ready in the sitting room.” Neville said and nodded to Severus  
I merely nodded and apparated away with a wink to Mr. Potter.  
Upon arriving at my home Spinners End i changed clothes it wouldn’t do to get potentially caught in muggle items.  
But I threw them in the trunk I was packing just to be safe. After all Potter seemed to approve of the outfit he thought with a smirk.  
Afterwards I decided to start work on some potions.  
I had packed up what I would need from my quarters at Hogwarts just in case.  
I had also had time to swing past Gringotts and get some money out just in case.   
There were a few items i would need to pack from here , i wanted to be ready to run if need be.  
Things were getting very tense very fast before I was able to leave the school. Dumbledoor cornered me and wanted to know what I had heard from he-who-must-not-be-named.  
He was very unhappy when I said I had heard nothing new.  
It wasn't technically a lie , as i personally haven't heard anything new.  
Others have heard things and informed me but it’s all been second hand  
And not directly from the Dark Lord.  
Semantics i suppose.  
Hours later after finishing my packing and shrinking my trunks.  
I finished several potions and was able to have dinner.  
All before i was called by him out of the blue although i can’t say i wasn’t expecting it.  
I changed into my Death Eater robes and went to his side.  
“Oh look icle ugly slimy severus has arrived.” Bella said wandering up close to me  
“Bellatrix always a pleasure.” i said  
She just laughed a loud manic laugh.  
“Severus come forward.” The Dark Lord called to me  
I went forward and knelt at his feet.  
“Severus where is the boy.” he asked  
“I assume you mean Potter my Lord and as far as i know he’s with his muggle relatives the Dursley’s .” i said remaining kneeling  
“He is not, Lucius was there and the boy wasn’t in the house. Those muggles said they hadn’t seen him.” he said  
“My Lord the only other places where i can think he might be would be The Burrow with the Weasleys or at Mrs. Figgs house. Mrs. Figg is the squib that Dumbledoor put close to monitor Mr . Potter. She lives very close to the Dursleys . I don’t know her exact address but her house and yard are filled with cats.” Severus said  
“I saw him leave Hogwarts and head for the train….i was unable to follow because of Dumbledoor.”he added  
“Dumbledore??” The Dark Lord asked  
“Yes My Lord….he’s been acting erratic and suspicious in the recent weeks. It’s been getting progressively worse as time passes.  
But I have been unable to find out the cause.” Severus said  
“Anything out of the ordinary happen at Hogwarts recently Severus?” The dark lord asked  
Severus hesitated for a moment to make it look as if he was thinking.  
“There was something My Lord, whether it has anything to do with Dumbledoors actions is unknown to me. Not long before the end of term Miss. Granger began acting out. In a way she has never done before.” Severus said  
“Oh the icle filthy mud blood….did she cry Severus?” Bellatrix asked leaning in close to him  
“Not cry no.” he said  
“What did she do, Severus?” the dark lord asked  
“My Lord , Granger lost control in my classroom the first time and was screaming at Ron Weasley. Then not long after when she arrived in the great hall she screamed at him again and broke up with him. She also threw a hex at me for laughing at her actions.” Severus said  
“The mud blood hexed you ?” Lucius asked smirking  
“Yes she did. I held her back after the class incident. She said she was stressed. She also said she didn’t trust the headmaster anymore.  
I confronted her after her outburst in the great hall. And when i mentioned the hex she looked up at me and innocently asked what hex Sverus . She then informed me that Weasley was childish and his mother shrewish. She also referred to Dumbledoor as the mad old fool in charge.” Severus informed them..  
Technically it was true….just with many things left out.  
But he and Hermione had discussed what to tell the Dark Lord next time he was called if specifically asked.  
“Calling you by your given name very odd...seems Dumbledoor’s pet is off the leash.” Lucius said smirking  
“Oh mud bloods gotten feisty (rwar)! She’ll be fun to break.” Bellatrix said, sounding very pleased.   
“I agree with Severus My Lord ...I have met Granger and that behavior is out of character. If it had been the Weasley brat or even Potter then i’d understand it.  
They have both acted out in anger very often. She has also always seemed to be a firm supporter of Dumbledoor.” Lord Malfoy stated  
The Dark Lord was quiet and looked to be in deep thought.  
“Where is Draco?” the dark lord asked  
“He is at the manor my lord. He was injured on the train.” Lord Malfoy said  
“Injured by who?” the dark lord demanded  
“Ronald Weasley my lord. Draco said that he took the injury rather then do something that would draw attention to himself without your permission.” he said  
“Witnesses?” Riddle asked  
“Young Misters Crabb and Goyle.” he said  
“Send them to me.” riddle said  
The boys walked in from the other room; they walked forward and kneeled at Riddle's feet.  
“You witnessed Draco be injured on the train?” Riddle asked  
“Yes My Lord we were walking through the train. We passed Potter's compartment and noticed Weasley wasn’t there. Just Potter and Granger. Potter ignored us but Granger didn’t. Granger looked at us and gave us a go to hell look. We walked on till we reached the next car then Weasley started yelling about filthy snakes death eaters. Then he hexed Draco...we started to fire back but Draco stopped us.  
After Weasley walked off we asked him why and he said drawing attention to ourselves right now would be a bad idea as it might cause problems with your plans my lord.’ Goyle said  
Crabb nodded  
The Dark Lord smiled which is a truly horrid sight  
“Good….good I'm very pleased with young Draco lucius he did well.” Riddle said  
“Thank You my lord. You honor our family with your praise.” Lucius said bowing  
“Oh little baby dragon is doing well. Are you sure i can’t take baby dragon with me to torture the filthy mud bloods Lucius? Pretty pretty please Luci ” Bella asked in a simpering tone  
“Where he goes and what jobs he does Bella dear is the decision of our Lord . I bow to him and whatever choice he makes. Draco does as well.” He said  
“My lord please may i take baby Dragon with me to learn to torture.” Bella asked slinking up to the Dark Lord's side   
“Hmmm No not this time Bella….I have other plans for Young Draco.   
However i believe young pansy would benefit from your teachings and she seems ever so eager to learn.. Aren’t you Pansy?” Riddle asked  
“Yes my Lord...it is my wish that i can help in your plans and victory.” Pansy said bowing to him  
“Oh pretty little snake….i’ll teach you so many things pretty little snake.  
Come to Auntie Bella, pretty snake.” Bellatrix said motioning Pansy to her.  
Pansy walked up to Bella slowly….she knew what she was capable of if angered.  
Bella leaned in and kissed Pansy. Then ran her hand down her body slowly.  
“Hmmm my lord can i take pretty snake and go play now?” Bellatrix asked pulling Pansy in close to her  
“Of Course Bella my dear...teach her well. Play Pretty Pansy.” Riddle said  
Bella cackled and Pansy curtsied   
“Yes My Lord.” pansy said  
“Come pretty snake Auntie Bella will teach you such horrors.” Bella said smiling a wicked smile  
“Thank You Auntie Bella.” pansy said smiling 

“Severus i want to know where Potter is...find him!  
Also you will go with them tomorrow when we attack Grangers home.  
I want the young mud blood brought to me.” Riddle said  
“Of course my Lord as you wish. I am a bit concerned that Bella may react badly if i tell her Granger needs to be brought in alive. Perhaps Lucius could brooch the subject tonight so it won’t be a shock for her on the day. If it pleases you my Lord that is..” Severus said  
“Yes that would be best Bella is very interested in the girl.  
Tell her Lucius…” Riddle said  
“Of course my Lord.” Lord Malfoy said  
“You may all go.” Riddle said sending them away  
The death eaters all bowed before filing out of the room  
In the entrance hall Severus stopped Lucius  
“Does Draco require potions? If so I'll run home and get them now and take them to him.” Severus asked  
Lucius laughed and said“No let him suffer. He won’t be alive much longer anyway...Neither will ‘Cissa.”  
“I’m confused, what do you mean?” severus asked  
“Blood magic Severus….Our Lord has some spells that require willing sacrifices so i have offered Draco and ‘Cissa to him.  
So don’t waste time or energy on them, they're to be bled out before the end of the month anyway.” Lucius said walking back into the house.  
Severus apparated away and quickly and quietly went to Malfoy Manor.  
He went around to the kitchen and knocked gently  
A house elf by the name of Jinx answered…  
“Master sevie sir hows can Jinxie help you so late.” jinx asked  
“I need you to very quietly get me to Dragons room.” severus said  
Jinx motioned him in then after shutting the door she grabbed his hand and popped him into Draco's room.  
Severus quietly went over and woke him up .  
Severus made a shushing noise , he wasn’t sure when Lucius was coming home.  
“Uncle Severus?” draco asked  
“You and your mother need to flee now.” severus said  
“Why?” draco asked  
“You are both to be used as blood sacrifices by the end of the month Dragon. You need to leave now. I hope you both have your emergency bags packed like i told you to.” Severus said  
“Yes Uncle we do….is father back yet?” draco asked  
“I left him with Our Lord but he could return at any time...for all I know he’s already back.” Severus said  
Grabbing Draco’s cloak and tossing it to him  
“Jinx” severus quietly called  
“Yes sirs” jinx said  
“Is lady Malfoy alone in her room?” Severus asked  
“Yes sir” jinx responded  
“Go wake your lady up and tell her we’re breaking down the set.” Severus said  
Jinx bowed and popped out   
Draco was putting a pouch with his shrunken trucks into his pocket.  
He had been packed and he knew this day would come.  
“Uncle what of her?” he asked he know Severus would know who he meant  
“You first Dragon then i’m going to get her….i promise i’ll keep her safe.” he said  
Draco nodded  
There was a pop and Jinx was back this time with Narcissa Malfoy in tow.  
“Severus? “ she asked   
“You are both supposed to be sacrificed by the end of the month.  
Lucius’s gift to our lord for some special spells.” Severus said  
“Oh dear merlin.” Cissa said covering her mouth with her hands  
“Do you have everything? We have to leave now!” he said  
“Yes...yes i have everything .” Cissa said  
“Jinx go with you and keep you safe….i can get everyone out all at once. I cans Missy cissy.” Jinx said  
“Alright Jinx Spinner's End.” Severus said  
They all popped out of the manor and just quickly appeared in Spinner's end .  
“Alright i need you to both take a vow...you will tell no one where we are going next. Or who you see there.” he said  
They both held up their wands and made their vow.  
“Jinx you’re tied to Malfoy manor you can’t go with us….unless Cissa frees you. Do you understand?” he said  
“Jinxy understand but i’s want to go with them and if i have to get clothes to do it then i will.” Jinx said holding her head up high ...well high for a house elf.  
Cissa went and picked up a blanket and turned it into a set of elf sized robes.  
“Here Jinx these will keep you warm no matter where we go.” Cissa said  
Jinx started to cry “Thank You Missy Cissy. I wear them proudly.” Jinx said  
“Jinx say the vow.” severus said  
“Jinxy never tells no one where her people go or any of their people either. I keep mum! I will swears on my magic.” she said  
Severus nodded and then grabbed the pack with all his potions stuff and the bag with all his trunks in it..  
He leaned in and whispered where they were going to jinx.  
She nodded then grabbed Cissa and Severus Grabbed Draco.  
And they apparated away.  
Landing quickly in Lady Longbottoms back garden  
Severus quickly went to the back door and knocked  
Thankfully Neville was still up  
Severus motioned everyone into the house.  
“Slight change of plans Longbottom. I had to get them out fast. The Dark Lord was going to use them as blood sacrifice .” Severus said  
They heard a gasp and looked Lady Longbottom was standing in the doorway.  
“Dear Merlin, it's worse than I thought.” she said  
“They’ve all three made an unbreakable vow. I can’t stay i need to leave my stuff and go get Hermione and her parents.” he said  
“What do you mean Severus? Why the rush? What else has gone wrong?” harry asked rushing into the room a reaching for severus  
“Harry, they moved the time table up, they're going for them tomorrow sometime. I have to get them out now .” he said, pulling Harry to him as he started to cry.  
“I’m sorry Love I can’t stay but I'll be back with Hermione and her parents. Believe me i will.” Severus said clutching Harry to him  
“I know you will.” harry said  
“Harry you have to stay here he’s looking for you...they were at the Dursleys earlier and he’s upset that you are missing.” severus said looking Harry in the eyes  
“I’ll stay Severus, I promise.” Harry said  
On impulse Severus leaned in and kissed him.  
Then he quickly sat his stuff down and walked out.  
If he had looked back he would have seen Harry staring after him wide eyed with his fingers touching his lips.

Severus Apparated a block away and put up a notice me not spell as well as a privacy ward.  
Then he quietly walked to the Grangers.  
After checking the area he went around back and opened the door with a spell.  
He quickly walked upstairs to Hermione's room and put his hand over her mouth as he woke her.  
He shushed her   
“Leave all the light’s off. They could be watching even though I didn't see anyone. We’ve had a serious change of plans and the time table is shot to hell.” Severus said quietly  
“What happened? Is Harry ok? The Longbottoms?”she asked  
Severus kneeled down beside her bed and spoke softly  
“I was summoned earlier...he knows Harry is missing. I’m sure the Dursley’s are dead . They moved the attack on you and your parents up to tomorrow. Pansy is Bella’s new pupil . And Lucius was planning to use Narcissa and Draco as a blood sacrifice for some spells for the dark lord.” severus said in a rush  
“That’s beyond serious, it's a catastrophe and the time table wasn’t shot, it was blown up.” Hermione said  
Severus nodded  
“Anything else i should know?” she asked  
“I kissed Harry and called him Love.” Severus said looking nervous  
“Oh and Dumbledoor is panicking .” he added  
“Ok on the Harry issues ….go you! Yay! However if you hurt him i’ll geld you. As for the mad old fool, let him we have enough to worry about so screw him.” she said  
“Where is everyone now?” she asked  
“I dropped Cissa , Draco and a house elf named Jinx off with Harry. I had them take a vow first to not tell anyone where they are or who else is there.” he said  
“Ok great...i believe we’re all packed but since i’m underage (laugh) i couldn’t risk shrinking any of it down. So i’ll need you to do that.  
It’s all in the dining room waiting. I don’t have anywhere to put my parents yet i thought i’d have at least a week or two.” she said  
“Hermione don’t panic, we'll all work together and get it done. Teamwork is what we’ll need right now. (Hermione nods) Ok I'm going to go shrink everything down that’s in the dining room.  
You go quietly wake your parents up...but remember no lights.  
And i’ll see what i can make a port key out of down stairs.” he said standing up  
“Ok...what about a broom?” she asked  
“Yes, that should work nicely. Well let’s get to it.” he said walking cautiously away  
I walk into my parents room and quickly cross to the bed.  
“Dad...Mum...wake up please” hermione said  
“ ‘Mione “ her dad said reaching for the lamp  
She grabbed his hand to stop him.  
“Dad no lights….Mum no lights. I’m sorry but we have to go now.  
They are going to attack sometime tomorrow we have to move.  
Severus Snape is downstairs shrinking the bags and making us a port key. I need you to get up, throw on some clothes and grab whatever else you can’t live without.  
And don’t worry I already packed all the important paperwork. And remember no lights and whisper only.” Hermione said  
Her parents looked petrified but there was no helping it to stay was a death sentence they had to go.  
Hermione threw some clothes on fast and finished throwing stuff in her duffel bag.  
She then headed down stairs as quietly as possible keeping her wand at the ready.  
She found Severus in the dining room finishing up with the boxes.  
“Could you have packed more stuff Hermione?” he said, sounding annoyed.  
“Sorry half of it is my parents' stuff to take with them into hiding and the other is a combination of books and potions stuff.” she said  
“Potions?” he asked  
“Yes i knew we’d end up needing stuff eventually with the war and all so i’ve been stocking up on things.” she said  
“What types of potions have you been planning for?” Severus asked  
“Everything from medical to warding. Who knows what we’ll need.  
And as soon as we destroy the horcruxes Riddle will know and he’ll lose it even more.” she said  
“I also packed muggel first aid items….food items that work for long term storage...bedding...clothes...weapons. I tried to pack for every option we might face.” she said  
Severus was watching her with an odd expression on his face.  
“I am so bloody glad you’re on our side .” he said smiling  
“Oh shut it….git.” she said with a chuckle  
He just laughed quietly .

“How are you both laughing at a time like this?” her mother asked as she walked into the room  
“It’s either laughing or crying Mrs. Granger and when i left him Harry was handling the crying part for both of us.” he said  
“Awww was he ok?” hermione asked  
“He was worried about you Hermione. He’ll be fine as soon as he sees that you’re alright.” he said  
“Ok i’m ready...honey you ready?” her dad asked  
“Yes well as I'll ever be. Considering the circumstance.” her mum said

Severus finished with the bags and picked up the broom  
“Alright everyone hold on firmly and remember to hold onto your stuff...we will not be coming back so i hope you have everything.” Severus said, holding out the broom so everyone could grasp it.

Hermione POV

With a tap of his wand we were pulled and landed in the Longbottoms back garden.  
Thank Merlin it’s walled off.  
We walked into the house…..  
As soon as everyone saw us it was like everything sighed.  
Harry came striding over, he hugged me then went straight for Severus.  
Grabbed his head and yanked him into a kiss.  
My parents went and sat down close to Cissa .  
I saw Draco watching me...I didn't know what to do.  
I dropped my duffel bag and started walking his way.  
“Oh sod it.” i said running and throwing myself into his arms  
And then i started crying  
“Oh love don’t cry...i’ve got you my darling.” Draco said whispering into my ear while doing his best to keep his face tucked into my neck.  
“Dragon darling is there something you wish to tell mummy?” Cissa said  
Draco looked up at his mother  
“I love her and we’re getting married after the war.” he said  
I glanced back at them Cissa was just staring at us like we were crazy  
And my parents looked shell shocked.  
“Surprise!” i said  
Draco the traitor started laughing at that and tucked his head back in my neck.  
“You can’t get married at 16 Hermione.” my dad said  
“We’re not we’re planning for after the war. However long that lasts.  
We could be in our 30’s before that happens.” i said  
“But i thought this was something that could be fixed really fast.” Her mom said  
“Oh mum no this could last for years. Honestly we’ve been dealing with this off and on since we were 11 years old and started Hogwarts.  
It’s just getting really bad now...They are upping the attacks and planning to attack the school before yule. Not to mention that this is actually the second war involving Riddle. The first one was before my generation was born.” hermione stated  
“But…” her dad  
“Mum , Dad, why don't we find you some place to lay down and try to get some rest.” i said  
“I’ll handle that Hermione. Please come with me. I have a room ready for you.” Lady Longbottom said herding the Grangers away.  
“Thank You lady Longbottom.” hermione said  
“Call me Augusta dear.” she said leaving the room  
“Mother….” Draco started but was cut off by his mother holding up her hand.  
“I’m not mad Dragon, I am concerned though. Love is a weakness. A weakness that could get you both killed. But if this is what you truly want even knowing the risks then I support you. “ Cissa said standing up and walking to them  
“Hermone welcome to the family...such as it is I'm afraid.” cissa said   
“Thank You Lady Malfoy.” Hermione said  
“Cissa my dear...you’re going to be my daughter after all.” she said smiling  
“Thank You mum.” draco said hugging his mother  
“Anything for my Dragon. Now I'm going to go find Augusta and have a chat. Try and get some rest you two tomorrow is going to be a trying day.” Cissa said before walking away  
“Of Course good night Cissa.” hermione said

Draco sat down and pulled her with him.  
“Oh love I've missed you...I was very concerned after the other day.  
You don’t normally react like that.” he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.  
“Well i’ve been a bit stressed recently.” she said with a small laugh  
Hermione cuddled into his arms  
She glanced around   
“Where are Harry and Severus?” she asked  
Draco laughed and said “Darling I don't think we want to know where they are or what they’re up to.”  
It was like a light bulb went off.  
“OMG hide the Love with Hate !! Seriously!? “ she asked  
Draco smiled at her and nuzzled her neck  
“Yes seriously...for the last year. It surprised Uncle Severus as well originally he was doing it so no one would learn that he was spying. But he really does love him. Oh sometimes he still wants to strangle him but it’s just because he worries so. I can very much relate. You have worried me a lot over the years my darling. Many a day I wanted to yank you up by the arm and drag you out of the great hall . Take you somewhere quiet and give you a good talking to or perhaps a spanking.” draco said with a wink  
Hermione reached up and framed his face with her hands.  
“I love you...I know i didn’t say it before. I think I was still worried deep down that it was all a trick. I got to thinking and looking back on everything. Honestly it’s always been you...ever since the train.  
Through the fights and the name calling it was always there in the back of my mind.  
But I was afraid to really let myself fall so I dated Krum and then Ron. Because they were safer. I liked Krum but i didn’t love him.  
And I love Ron but like family it’s why we’ve never done anything other than kiss. It just felt wrong.” she said  
“Nothing ….ever?” he asked  
“No nothing. It felt wrong.” she said with a huff  
“It’s real Love this it’s real...it’s not a trick or a trap. I love you beyond everything. And it’s selfish of me but i’m very glad they never touched you. “ he said  
Hermione smiled and cuddled closer  
“I want to marry you….wrap myself up in you….see you big with my babies. I want to die at a very old age surrounded by our family wrapped in each other's arms. If you let me love you’ll never be free of me.” he said kissing her gently  
“Good, I find i don’t want to be free of you….” she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply  
After a few minutes  
“Hmmm let’s go to bed love.” Draco said rubbing his face against her neck.  
“Oh absolutely…” she said running her hand down his chest  
Draco raised an eyebrow  
“Now Now Love none of that...we’re going to go to sleep.  
They’ll be no hanky panky …..well not tonight at least.” he said with a wink   
“Spoilsport.” she said with a pout  
Draco just laughed as he stood up, wrapped his arm around her and guided her to their room.  
Stage Lights Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter (just a tease)
> 
> Severus and Harry have grabby hands for each other  
> Hermione has grabby hands for Draco  
> Draco's trying to be the mature one  
> No clue what Neville is up to but he's happy  
> Augusta is a bad ass  
> Narcissa is a bad ass  
> The Grangers bless them are just confused  
> Thank Merlin for house elves cause Dobby and Jinx are the ones holding it all together


	5. A Snarry Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry greets Severus when he returns to the Longbottoms.  
> It's smut....LOL

After Harry greeted them he quickly hustled Severues into another room.  
“Hmmm Harry not that i’m oh opposed to this greeting i think we should go back in with everyone else.” Severus said, holding the Young man to him as Harry kissed and nibbled where ever he could reach.  
“No ...nope not going back in there. I need you Sev Please.” Harry said wrapping his arms around Severus’s neck .  
“Harry there’ll be time for this later , I really don’t think we should rush this.” He said  
Harry pulled back so he could look Severus in the eyes  
“Sev i could be dead anyday. No, don't say anything. I’m being realistic. I'm going to fight to live but things happen. I know I'm younger than you but according to wizarding world laws I'm legal.  
And let’s be honest I've never been a kid...I’ve always been older I had to be to survive.  
I don’t know if we’ll work out and be long term. But I want to try and at least we’ll have some time together no matter what happens.” Harry said cupping his face in his hands  
Severus leaned his forehead against Harrys   
“Merlin I adore you...I know i’ve been an ass but i was trying to keep you away from me so you’d be safe. I failed though because I just need you with me so badly Harry.” Severus said leaning in to kiss him.  
The kisses turned desperate very quickly.  
Severus picked Harry up and sat him on the edge of the desk wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in tight to his body.  
It felt glorious and lord the noises Harry was making.  
Soft little mewling noises as they rubbed together.   
Severues felt Harry's hand run slowly down his chest and to his groin.  
“You are a naughty little minx aren’t you my love?” Severus asked breathing heavy and pushing himself harder into Harry's palm.  
Harry smirked up at him while wrapping his legs around Severus.  
“Your naughty little minx….and i think i need to be punished professor.” Harry said grabbing Severus firmly as he rocked against him.  
Severus laughed a bit and then groaned as he felt Harry’s hands move to the waist of his pants undoing them and pulling him free.  
“Oh lord you’ll be the death of me Potter.” Severus said pushing into Harry's hand harder  
Harry chuckled “That’s a much better way to go then any of our other options and if i do i swear i’ll make it worth it.” he says sliding his hand along his cock with a light squeeze  
“Oh God! Of that my love I have no doubt.” Severus said yanking Harry off the desk and moving them both to the floor.  
Severus draped himself across Harry and pushed their lower bodies together firm and fast.  
“Yes please don’t stop Severus.” Harry cried  
“Never stopping Love….merlin feels so good.” Severus said  
They both came together crashing hard groaning and crying out.  
Then silent other than their heavy labored breathing and the sound of their lips moving against each other.   
“Let’s move this to the bedroom dear….then i promise to punish you however you please.” Severus said nipping at Harry's collarbone  
“You better Professor...otherwise how will i ever learn.” Harry said winking up at Severus  
“Oh god yes the death of me….but it will be so very worth it.” Severus said kissing him hard and rocking against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally write sex scenes.  
> So if you think this is good please let me know.  
> Suggestions are welcome...


	6. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note.....

Ok I just wanted to drop a note about something .  
I'm not sticking to the whole Potterverse exactly as it was   
originally written.  
I'm changing it up.  
Having said that I noticed that there was something i didn't really   
cover in the story. (I meant to)  
There are times that Hermione does magic outside of school  
(which i know is not allowed in that world until they hit a certain age)  
I meant to put in the story that Hermione had learned to do some wandless  
magic and has been attemping to learn more.  
So far though what she can do is limited to privacy wards , notice-me-not spells  
Several like that.  
Which is why she couldn't shrink the items at her house.  
Because she would have had to use a wand.  
Also where she taps Severus with her wand in the station  
she wasn't doing any magic .  
It was just creating a bridge of sorts between her magic and his.  
I am going to be putting it in somewhere that they have been able  
to remove the tracking charms on their wands.  
So that the M.O.M. can't tell when they do underage magic.  
But that's later on....  
I'm sure no one really cares that much LOL but i just wanted to make a note  
of it.

Thanks So Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone is liking it so far.


	7. Waking Up In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut...just smut  
> But sweet smut.

An Interlude With Draco & Hermione

The world started coming back to him slowly no matter how much he   
Tried to fight it.  
Curled around her in the soft warmth of the bed was heaven.  
It seemed surreal that he was allowed this.  
He felt her shift and cuddle closer to his warmth.  
He tightened his arms around her hoping to hold off the day as long as possible.  
He wanted to hold off the horrors of their lives as well...for a bit longer at least.  
He reminded himself they were safe even if temporarily .  
He , his mother and his wife were all safe.  
The calm wouldn’t last .  
They couldn’t stay hidden here at Longbottoms forever.  
They would have to plan.  
Move forward in ordered structure no matter what.  
Now both sides would be after them not just Riddle.  
The mad old fool would be baying for their blood soon to , if he wasn’t already.

But here in this room , under these blankets with her everything was ok.  
Oh he knew it was an illusion.  
They’d have to deal with everything soon.  
But merlin this is bliss.

“You’re thinking much too loud for so early in the morning.” a sleepy voice told him quietly  
“I’m sorry my darling.” Draco smiled and kissed the top of her head  
Hermione tilted her head back so that she could look up at him.  
“Are you alright ?” she asked  
“Oh i’m better than alright….i’m in heaven.” he said smiling  
She smiled and nuzzled his shoulder  
“You old romantic you…” she said with a chuckle   
“Old !? How dare you i’m in my prime.” he said with a smirk  
She leaned forward and kissed then nipped his neck.  
“Oh are you? Really? I think I would require proof of that.” She said   
Lazily dragging her hand down his body  
“Now Love don’t start something we can’t finish.” He said reaching for her hand  
Suddenly she shifts and moves to sit on top of his hips.  
“Well i can finish this. “ she said laughing and leaning into him as she   
Moves a bit lower  
“Oh! Well apparently you can (heavy breathing) I stand ...oh my god...corrected. Oh fuck yes love right there.” he cried  
As she slowly moved on top of him.  
“Dear merlin we’re still fully dressed , You may actually kill me at this rate.” he said grabbing onto her hips  
“Only a little death Draco..” she said biting his neck harder   
She ground her hips down hard while raking her nails down his chest.  
“Touch me...please.” hermione pleaded breathlessly  
Draco ran his hands up the back of her shirt running his hands underneath feeling the soft warm skin  
He leaned in and licked and sucked her neck.  
“Please Draco i need more.” she said  
He moved one hand around her and up under her skirt.  
Pushing his fingers into her slowly.  
Hermione threw her head back panting.  
“Oh merlin yes….don’t stop” she cried  
“Wasn’t planning on it love...Oh god yes like that darling .  
Harder merlin yes roll your hips harder like that.” he said while pumping his fingers in and out of her.  
Slowly the tempo built and then he felt her tighten around his fingers.  
The tempo burst with them both at the same time.  
“Bloody Hell...Omg never..it’s never been like that.” he panted afterwards  
“Oh Draco.” she moaned still riding hers out as he continued to move his fingers in her.  
“So good omg so good Draco.” she said as she started coming back to herself  
“You my love are magical. Just think what it will be like if we take our clothes off.” He said smiling  
Hermione burst out laughing  
“We won’t have to worry about Riddle . We’ll kill each other with sex.” she said laughing  
He was still trying to catch his breath  
“That my darling wife is a very good possibility.” he said laughing  
“Such a good husband.” She said, patting his chest as she laid down and fell back asleep.  
Oh yes...Bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on sex scenes  
> So please be patient .  
> Hopefully they aren't to bad LOL


End file.
